The present invention relates to an automatic adjusting mechanism for automotive servo drum brakes. Automatic drum brake adjusters are well known in the art, however, all such adjusters heretofore are complex in both design and operation.
My adjustment mechanism, as taught herein, is relatively simple in design and operation and offers a most economical solution to the servo drum brake application.